


out in the world starting over again and again (or, the wildest dreams remix)

by CerinityKS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: in which the gladers are reincrnated, thomas is the only one that remembers, gally is his best friend, and no matter the universe, he and newt always seem to find each other(or a remix ofin wildest dreams (i never dreamed of this)where the gladers are reincarnated and everyonebutthomas remembers)





	out in the world starting over again and again (or, the wildest dreams remix)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'heaven's gate' by fall out boy.
> 
> so i just watched the death cure, and guys, it might not be like the books but it was still good, and it hurt, and i had the urge to write, and because it hurt i decided to do an opposite fic to [wildest dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2734316) were everyone but thomas remembers their last life, and focus it all on thomas instead. this turned out a lot more gally/thomas heavy than intended, but honestly i couldn't figure out how to get more newt/thomas in there without it turning into a monster. one of these days i'll do a proper fic for them, if only i had a good idea.
> 
> in the mean time i'm gonna try to get back into writing tmr and finally finish that thominho story of mine that i started years ago. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

The memories started out as dreams. Always hazy, always distant, as if they were happening to another person instead of him. Easily dismissed at first, the result of an over-active imagination and too much sci-fi consumption. But then the dreams didn’t stop, they kept coming, and what had started out as a lazy trickle turned into a flood until he couldn’t close his eyes without seeing visions that couldn’t be true – couldn’t really be Earth, damaged and ravaged by disease and disaster, dying and helpless. 

He’d wake up sweating and shaking, yells and cries barely held back through nothing more than sheer force of will and a desire for his parents to never find out. It was remarkable really, the control a mere ten-year-old had over his body with the right motivation. 

It got to the point, however, that Thomas could no longer deny the dreams were just dreams. They were too detailed, too _real_ , to be anything other than fact – a set of memories of a past life on a dead Earth, memories he was positive he shouldn’t have. That fact had made him unbearably bitter for a period of time – he’d had to go through literal hell in his last life, watched the people he cared for, _loved_ , _die_. Only to be reborn on a whole and healthy Earth, given a second chance at life to be free and happy, and yet he still couldn’t escape. 

Once he decided to get over himself (much to he relief of his parents, who hadn’t quite known how to deal with a suddenly moody and irritable child taking over the happy and care-free child they knew) he tried to push the dreams to the side. After all, they didn’t matter. Not in the long run. That life was over, and while he’d love to see his friends again (see _Newt_ , his traitorous mind would whisper) it was in the past. He wouldn’t dwell on it. 

It worked for a few years, and then when he turned fourteen Gally moved to town and suddenly Thomas couldn’t escape anymore. 

Thomas avoided him at first, unable to face the mix of emotions he felt at seeing the familiar face in this new world. This Gally was happy and unburdened, a bit of a jerk still, but Thomas could see the heart he held, the way he went out of his way to apologize those he hurt, how he tried to be better. This Gally made friends easily, naturally charismatic in a way Thomas knew Gally could be when he wasn’t such an ass.

And then they got stuck together on a project and Thomas couldn’t avoid him anymore. 

“Are we going to be okay?” Gally asked as they walked to his house after school to get started. 

Thomas startled at the sudden and random question. He blinked over at the other boy, who was very determinedly not looking at him. “What do you mean?” he asked, heart pounding. Did Gally remember him?

Gally glanced at him, a bit nervously. “Well, it’s just, I’ve noticed you sort of avoid me?” both of them winced at that. Gally hurriedly continued, as if afraid he’d offended Thomas, which was laughable. If anyone should be apologizing clearly it was Thomas. “Only, you know, it’s just that, I feel like I might have done something to offend you? And I’m sorry if I did, I swear I didn’t mean it, but you always look so _mad_ when you see me and I-!”

“Gally!” Thomas shouted, interrupting him, and Gally’s mouth shut with a snap as he stared at Thomas with wide eyes. Both of them had stopped walking and turned to face each other, both unconsciously moving over to create more room on the sidewalk as a woman walking her dog came towards them. “I’m sorry,” Thomas started, and when Gally started to interrupt Thomas glared at him until Gally shut his mouth again. Thomas sighed in frustration and guilt. He hadn’t meant for Gally to feel guilty, he honestly hadn’t even realized he’d been doing it.

“Look,” he started again as he forced himself to look Gally in the eye. “I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything, and I didn’t mean to make you feel so bad. It’s nothing you did. It’s just you – you sort of remind me of someone I used to know,” which wasn’t a lie, and Thomas paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “We didn’t get along, not really. It got better between us, but the animosity we’d felt kind of stained our relationship. We were never able to get over it, not really, and I’m sorry for treating you like him. You’re not, and it’s not your fault. I’ve been a jerk. Forgive me?”

Thomas was kind of impressed with himself for the mini-speech. His past self had matured him in a way that had surprised but pleased his parents and teachers and he’d used it to his advantage during his apology. It only vaguely made him feel bad, but the way Gally smiled at him after made that guilt disappear. 

“Of course! I’m sorry for whatever I did too to remind you of him. Is he still around?” Gally looked worried, and Thomas was hit again by how _different_ Gally was. This was the person he’d have been without the Flare, without W.I.C.K.E.D, without the glade. 

“No, no,” Thomas reassured him, kind of awkwardly. “He um, he moved away a while ago.”

Gally looked sort of relieved. “Well that’s good I guess. You never answered my question though.”

Thomas blinked before he remembered the question that had started this conversation. He laughed, suddenly and brightly, and smiled at Gally. “We’re going to be just fine Gally. Friends?”

He held his hand out and Gally looked at it before he smiled and grabbed it tightly. “Friends.”

That was how Thomas found himself with a new friend and a new dilemma. Surely, if Gally was here, then the other were. Alby, Teresa, Chuck, Brenda, Frypan, Winston, Jeff, Clint, Jorge - _Newt_. But Gally didn’t remember him, didn’t remember the glade or the Flare – and if Gally didn’t remember why would the others? 

Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about it, kept staring at Gally when he thought the other wasn’t looking, trying to find any hint of the other him. He kept staring, searching, until he realized he had slowly started to stare for another reason altogether. 

It had panicked him, at first, when he started to notice the curve of Gally’s jaw, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, the muscle in his neck that tensed when he concentrated particularly hard on something, how deep his laugh was, the way –

Yeah, Thomas was kind of fucked. He hadn’t known how to process these feelings, for _Gally_ of all people. He’d only loved two people before, and both had ended terribly and abruptly. He didn’t know how to love someone in a world when he didn’t have to worry about dying every day, where he wasn’t on the run. Plus he hadn’t wanted to feel like he was betraying Ne - _his_ memory, their relationship, but he had to remind himself that it was over, that even if Newt was alive in this world he wouldn’t remember him and they had no obligations to each other. 

Thomas isn’t certain he ever would have done anything, too caught up in his own head, until Gally decided to take matters into his own hands. 

“So,” Gally started casually as he stretched out beside Thomas on his bed. They were over at Thomas’, supposedly doing homework, but really playing video games. “You ever gonna make a move Green?”

Thomas whipped his head around to stare at him, wide-eyed, and on the TV his character died a horrible death as it was mowed down by the enemy. “W-what?” he asked, voice hilariously high-pitched in shock. 

Gally’s lips twitched as he deliberately set his own controlled down, his own character dying moments later. “I’ve seen the way you stare at me Thomas,” he smirked. “You’re not exactly subtle you know.”

“That, I, I mean I haven’t –” Gally gave him a look and Thomas deflated. “Yeah, I haven’t, have I?” he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. Gally smiled softly at him and scooted a bit closer, their shoulders and thighs brushing. 

“I don’t mind,” he whispered, suddenly a lot less confident than he had been before.

Thomas swallowed. “You don’t?” his mouth felt dry, so he licked his lips and Gally’s eyes followed the motion. 

“No,” he whispered again. “So, are you gonna do something about it?”

Gally’s eyes flicked up to his, holding them, and Thomas felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He swallowed again, unbelievably nervous, and leant forward. Gally moved with him, and slowly, so slowly, the distance between them closed until they were finally kissing. 

It was awkward at first, neither of them having done this before (at least in this life) and Thomas shifted first, raising a hand up to cup Gally’s jaw and their noses bumped together. They broke apart and laughed, giddy, before they both leaned in again, slanting their lips just right. Thomas sighed, Gally smiled, and Thomas suddenly didn’t care. He just wanted this, right here, as long as he could have it. 

Time passed. 

Thomas was so happy, and for the first time he didn’t worry about his past. It didn’t stop the nightmares, and on the nights Gally spent the night after their relationship had changed he knew he’d woken him up a few times from the nightmares, but he always brushed them off. He knew Gally didn’t quite believe him, wanted to push, but he respected Thomas’s right to privacy and held his tongue. They didn’t come often anymore, and whenever Gally was there his presence helped, which seemed to soothe Gally some. 

Their first year together was magical, and Thomas couldn’t imagine anything better. Graduation was coming closer as they experienced their second year together, and suddenly college was all anyone was talking about.

“Where do you want to go?” Gally asked one night, both doing their homework for once as they lounged on Thomas’ bed. 

“I don’t know, probably the local community college,” Thomas shrugged, careful not to dislodge Gally from his spot leaning against him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know,” Gally shrugged. “I figured you’d try to get as far away as possible. You never really seemed to like it here.”

Thomas opened his mouth to deny it, before he slowly considered Gally’s words. They lived in a medium sized town, one that was remarkably safe and showed up to all the high school team matches, regardless of the sport. The school pride in their town was ridiculously high. Thomas couldn’t deny that he’d felt a bit suffocated by it all.

“I guess I’d just never really thought about it before,” Thomas finally replied, stumped. He’d never been able to settle in one place before, and now that he had, he just hadn’t really thought about the fact that he could leave. He was free to move on if he wanted.

“Where would you go if you could?” Gally prompted, and Thomas thought about it. 

“Seattle,” he finally answered, and Gally looked bemused. 

“Seattle?”

“Seattle.”

“Well, we should apply to colleges in Seattle then.”

“Just like that?” Thomas asked, not missing the use of ‘we.’

“Just like that,” Gally smirked, and Thomas laughed and leant down to kiss the smirk off his mouth. They didn’t talk about college applications again that night. 

The end of the year approached fast, and it was in April that Thomas finally got his letters. He and Gally mutually decided to wait until they were together to open them. They’d applied to multiple colleges, but Thomas had his heart set on one. He had a feeling Gally knew, so by unspoken agreement they left that one for last. By the time they got to it they’d opened four others, and both had been accepted into one together, and one other separately. 

“Moment of truth,” Gally whispered as they gripped the University of Washington letters in hand.

“Yeah,” Thomas breathed, and then they both ripped them open. Thomas read the first line and whooped. Gally laughed and when Thomas looked over saw that he’d been accepted too. “Yes!” he cheered and tackled him to the floor as he pressed kisses to his face. Gally just wrapped him in his arms and caught his lips in a kiss and didn’t let go. Thomas didn’t mind at all.

Their first year in university was difficult, and both had gotten part time jobs at a local restaurant to help pay for food and bills. Their parents had both agreed to pay their rent for an apartment as long as they kept their grades up, and they’d both applied to multiple scholarships and government loans to help pay for the school.

Stress was high though, and at the start of their second year their had a huge fight that they couldn’t quite recover from. 

“Oh yeah? Then were the fuck were you?” Gally yelled, face red from all the shouting they’d already done.

“I fucking told you, at the library!” Thomas yelled back. 

“Bullshit you were!” Gally snarled. “Who the fuck is he?”

“There is no he!” Thomas felt like tearing his hair out. “Or she for that matter! I told you where I was, and I was alone until I came back!” 

“Then who the fuck is Newt?!”

Thomas stumbled back, breath catching in his chest. He could physically feel himself pale as Gally stared at him triumphantly. 

“W-what?” 

“You heard me,” Gally laughed, bitter. “You talk in your sleep you know that? He’s all you’ve been talking about for a while. Usually it’s just nonsense, a lot of the time I hear my name, but recently it’s all been about _Newt_ ,” Gally spat. 

“I haven’t been with Newt,” Thomas whispered, the fight suddenly drained from him. 

“Yeah right,” Gally glared. “Do you even love me anymore?”

“Of course I do!” Thomas snapped, unable to help himself. “Gally, don’t ever doubt I love you. I swear I’m not cheating on you, I love _you_ , not Newt, not anyone else. I would never do that to you,” he added desperately. Gally just stared at him before he slumped, the fight going out of him too. 

“Thomas…”

Thomas swallowed, and both of them gazed at each other helplessly. They didn’t quite know where to go from here, both realizing that something had broken between them. 

“I love you, I do,” Thomas whispered. 

“I love you too,” Gally replied.

“But it’s not enough anymore, is it?” Thomas asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

“No, I don’t think so.”

And just like that a four-year relationship came to an end. They moved into separate rooms, Thomas taking what used to be their unused storage/study room while Gally kept their original room. Things were awkward between them, but neither of them wanted to lose the friendship that they’d built their relationship on, so they fought through it and finally made it out on the other side mid-way through their second year.

Their third year is when everything changed, again.

When Thomas got home that day Gally was already home from his shift at the restaurant, a scowl on his face. Thomas eyed him warily and remembered the last time he got home to see Gally with that look. It had been the end of their romantic relationship and a half year of awkward tip-toeing around each other until they could look the other in the eye and not remember their guilt. 

“Are you okay?” 

Gally’s jaw clenched and he looked at Thomas, hard. “Guess who I met at work today?” Thomas honestly had no idea and said as much. Gally sneered. “ _Newt_.”

Thomas froze and all he could do was stare. “W-what??”

Gally stared at him, eyes narrowed. “I said I met Newt. Kinda tall, blonde, has a British accent?”

Thomas swallowed. That sounded like Newt all-right. “T-that’s impossible,” he breathed, but he knew it wasn’t. After all, he’d always figured if Gally had made it here, if _he_ had made it here, that meant the others had too, right?”

“Well seeing as I met him I’d say it isn’t,” Gally scoffed, but Thomas was hardly paying attention, too busy freaking out. 

Here he was, finally confronted with the fact that other pieces of his past existed. He hadn’t gone to search for them, hadn’t even tried after finding Gally. What if they remembered too? How would they feel, to know that Thomas never tried, never looked, was too busy fucking Gally that he’d dismissed them?

“-as? Thomas!”

Thomas was vaguely aware of the fact that he was hyperventilating and that his vision had tunneled, and when did Gally get there and why was he so big? Oh, he’d collapsed. Gally suddenly didn’t look angry anymore, he looked more afraid than anything.

“Thomas, Thomas can you hear me? I need you to answer me.”

Thomas did his best to nod, now thoroughly freaked out but unable to do anything to stop it. He couldn’t breathe!

“Thomas, focus on me, okay? Focus on me! Is it okay if I touch you?” Thomas nodded, somehow, and suddenly Gally was there, hands warm on his cheek. “I’m going to move you, alright? Just hold on,” and then they were moving, and Gally was sitting behind him, his chest pressed along Thomas’ back, arms locked around his waist. 

Gally was whispering things to him, telling him to breath with him, and so Thomas focused on that, trying to breathe with Gally, matching the movement of their chests, and slowly, so slowly, he could breathe again, and the panic has passed. He slumped, and Gally clutched him tighter. 

“Are you okay?”

Thomas nodded. 

“Did that have to do with Newt?”

Thomas hesitated, because it did but not _only_ , before he nodded again.

Gally waited a moment and then continued cautiously. “Did it have to do with your dreams?”

Thomas nodded reluctantly. Gally took a deep breath. “Are you willing to tell me?”

And Thomas, so tired of dealing with it all alone, broke. He’d been keeping it in all these years, afraid of being seen as crazy, but at that moment he didn’t care. He needed to tell someone, he needed to tell _Gally_. These memories had played a part in their break-up, and if anyone deserved to know it was him.

Gally was silent throughout his retelling of their past life, the only indication of his thoughts the way he tightened and loosened his grip on Thomas. Thomas spared no detail, and when he was finally done he just sort of sunk down onto Gally. 

For a long time there was silence between them, and Thomas started to fear that Gally thought he was crazy, until finally – 

“You remembered this when you were 10?” Gally sounded horrified. Thomas scoffed.

“That’s what you focus on? You believe me?”

Gally sighed leant his head against the back of Thomas’. “Thomas, you are many things, but a liar isn’t one of them. And this? This is way too elaborate to be made up.”

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Gally just hummed. They stayed like that a while longer before Gally suddenly huffed. “So you and Newt huh?”

Thomas groaned. “Shut up! It was literally a past life and I’d moved on to you if you don’t remember!”

Gally laughed. “Yeah, but even with me you clearly still had _something_ for him if you were constantly dreaming about him. Not that I’m bitter or anything.” Except he kinda was, and they both knew that, and Thomas felt _so_ guilty about it, but Gally just squeezed him to let him know it was okay before Thomas could open his mouth and apologize. 

“Well it’s not like anything is going to happen, I doubt he remembers me,” Thomas pointed out, and Gally scoffed. 

“Please, if you two were anything like you said I doubt that’s going to stop you. It didn’t stop us,” he pointed out. 

“We were never together,” Thomas said, confused. 

“But I bet I still liked you,” Gally just replied, and Thomas wanted to deny that, but honestly, he had no way of knowing. For all he knew Gally could have been right, and the thought of that made him feel guilty all over again.

“Well it’s not like I’m going to go befriend him,” he tried again, and at that Gally laughed. 

“Please, you won’t be able to stop yourself,” and they both knew it was true. Thomas might say that, but eventually he wouldn’t be able to help himself. He’d search Newt out. “So I guess it’s a good thing he gave me this flyer then isn’t it?”

And Gally pulled out a crumpled flyer from his pants, the edges torn and crinkled like he’d been crumpling it up and then unfolding it over and over. On it advertised an open mic at a nearby café that they’d been to and enjoyed. 

“He said he and some friends were going to be there and he was spreading the word, apparently one of his friends is going to perform.”

Thomas swallowed and grabbed the flier. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Not really,” Gally admitted, “but you deserve to see them, to get to know them in this life.”

“Why are you so accepting of this?” Thomas asked again, still so confused. 

“I guess,” Gally started slowly, “I just want to believe that there’s more out there than just this and this life. And like I said Thomas, you don’t lie. When you do you’re terrible at it. And while this might be hard to believe… I want to.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” 

Things between them were still a bit strained after that, but they were working on it. The open mic night was a week away, and during that time Thomas psyched himself out from going a total of ten times. Each time he managed to talk himself back into it, but as the date got closer he got more nervous. Gally did his best to calm him down when he caught him at it, but Thomas was always very careful not to freak out around him.

Then finally the day of the open mic night hit and Thomas walked around in a daze. Gally seemed more amused by it than anything, which was both worrying and not. Of course, it wasn’t until they were outside the café that Thomas decided to panic again. 

“I can’t do this.”

“Of course you can,” Gally wrapped an arm around his shoulders and calmly steered him back in the direction of the café as Thomas tried to walk away. “You’ve needed this since you were ten.”

“No I haven’t,” Thomas muttered as Gally guided them inside.

“Keep telling yourself that babe.”

And then there they were, all of them. Alby, Winston, Clint, Jeff, Ben, Minho, Teresa, Brenda, Jorje, Chuck, Frypan, and _Newt_. They were all together, somehow, they’d found each other in this new world, and Thomas couldn’t be happier or more jealous. Newt chose that moment to look up and spotted them. He lit up and waved, and Gally waved back before he guided them over.

“You made it!” Newt looked surprised and happy.

“Yeah, well, I had no reason not to come, and this one needed to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air,” Gally joked as he pushed Thomas forward a little. Newt, and everyone else, suddenly focused on him. Thomas couldn’t help it, staring at him hard, looking for even a little hint that Newt remembered him.

He didn’t find one.

So he swallowed down his disappointment and held out a hand. “Thomas,” he introduced. “This idiot’s ex.” That last part sort of slipped out, but from the flash of surprise and delight he saw on Newt’s face he couldn’t regret it, even as he saw some of the others trade amused and knowing looks. 

“Newt,” the other replied as he took his hand, and Thomas felt a tingle run through his arm as their hands touched.

“Pleasure.”

“Why don’t you two join us?” Minho cut in, a wide grin on his face as Chuck and Ben immediately leapt up to grab two more chairs. “I’m Minho by the way,” he added, though he didn’t hold his hand out. Thomas nodded, and then realized with a jolt that he was still holding Newt’s hand. He dropped it quickly and flushed, much to Newt’s amusement.

“Here,” Chuck pushed an empty chair next to Newt as Ben put the other one next to Alby on the opposite side of the table. Thomas knew what they were doing but went along with it as he sat down. The others slowly introduced themselves, and Thomas smiled along, the whole time searching for some hint of recognition from any of them but finding nothing. He was both disappointed and not. 

He didn’t want them to remember the horror they’d lived through, but at the same time, why was _he_ the only one who did?

Just like with Gally he kept glancing at Newt as the night progressed. Minho, the person performing, had gone up and done his piece to much applause from the audience. Thomas had barely been able to pay attention though, too caught up in Newt. He had been honest when he’d said he hadn’t loved Newt, that he’d Loved Gally, but being here with him again, _seeing_ him again, alive and healthy and _not dead because of Thomas_ , those feelings were slowly coming back. Newt was everything he’d been before, just… lighter. His presence was almost addicting, like Thomas hadn’t even realized what he’d been missing until he’d gotten it back.

By the end of the night though Thomas had managed to befriend everyone again, and though they all seemed amused by his obvious crush on Newt, they were all happy to welcome him and Gally to their group. When it was time for the café to close they all walked outside together, Newt and Thomas close enough that their shoulders brushed comfortably.

Once outside Thomas breathed in the cool night air and tried to stop his racing heart. The others sort of drifted off to the side a bit, clearly giving them room to talk somewhat privately, and Thomas was both relieved and annoyed at them for it. Less than 24 hours in their company and it was like he’d never left.

Newt just sort of smiled at him, and Thomas swallowed nervously. “I-”

“Want to go out sometime?” Newt interrupted, and Thomas gaped. Newt laughed. “You’re not subtle Tommy,” and Thomas’ heart skipped at hearing the old nickname from Newt again, “and you’re cute. I like you, so what do you say?”

“I, um, yes, please,” Thomas stumbled over himself and Newt grinned, bright and carefree. 

“Excellent. How about tomorrow? I can get you at six?”

“Um yeah, that works. Do you want-?” he gestured towards Newt’s pocket, where he’d seen him stuff his phone, before he realized how else that might be taken and his face turned red. Newt just smirked at him. 

“I mean I won’t say no, but I think it’s a little early for that don’t you?”

“Oh god,” Thomas moaned and covered his face with his hands. 

“Hey now, none of that,” Newt laughed and reached over to slowly tug Thomas’ hands down. He was suddenly much closer than he had been, and Thomas breathed shakily. “Here,” Newt whispered as he pressed his phone into Thomas’ hands, which shook as he put his number in and saved it before he handed it back over. 

Then suddenly Newt was even closer, and Thomas didn’t know what was happening, but he closed his eyes instinctively and a moment later Newt was pressing their lips together gently. Thomas sighed and swayed closer as Newt nipped at his lips. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” he whispered as he pulled back, both of them ignoring the sound of their friends cheering in the background. 

“Yeah,” Thomas breathed. 

Newt pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips before he pulled back, and almost immediately Thomas missed his warmth. Newt walked backwards and waved at him before he was pulled into a hug and noogie combo by Minho and Alby. Thomas grinned and Gally said goodbye to Ben and Frypan before he walked over.

“Glad you came now?” Gally asked, and he looked genuinely happy for him. 

“Yeah,” Thomas breathed as Newt looked back once more before Minho dragged him into a waiting car. “Yeah I am.”

These people might not be the same friends he’d fought and bled with, killed for, but they were still them in some form. And they might not remember, _Newt_ might not remember, but Thomas could say with full certainty now that as long as they kept smiling like that, as long as they could stay so care-free and happy, he’d be more than happy to remember for all of them. He had his family back, and there was nothing more important than that. 

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! find [this](http://gladerlove.tumblr.com/post/170250077546/out-in-the-world-starting-over-and-over-again-or) and me over on tumblr!
> 
> (tmr blog [here](http://gladerlove.tumblr.com/), main blog [here](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
